


The Lust Curse

by EN10TOY



Series: The Lust Curse Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Creampie, Cursed Harry Potter, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Lust Curse, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Professor Lupin - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadistic Remus Lupin, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Slash, Student Harry, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, harry is under a lust curse and professor lupin takes advantage of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EN10TOY/pseuds/EN10TOY
Summary: Harry is hit by a Lust Curse and Professor Lupin takes advantage of it. (M/M - Dont like, dont read! Its pure smut!)(Part of the "Lust Curse" series!)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Series: The Lust Curse Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	The Lust Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how I ended up writing this but since I did I might as well upload it. I´m still learning how to write smut so please be nice and feel free to leave smut prompts for me! I´m thinking about maaaybe making this into a longer thing with a few chapters, but i would want to add one chapter before this as well I think so I will probably post the "full" thing in a new work.

****

The hands on his skin tightened for a moment, turning bruising in a way that should hurt but _didn't._ “Please.” He added. “ _Please not here._ _”_

“ _Fine._ _”_

Remus ´s arms curled around him as pressure build around them. It was blinding, his eyes hurting enough to force him to close them and bury his head against Remus ´s chest.

The pressure disappeared as fast as it had come, and when the werewolf finally let him go it felt like his body had been burned and glued together again. Apparition. His stomach churned but he wasn't sure if he felt nauseous or overwhelmed.

Professor Lupin, had brought them to a small room filled with broken furniture and with dust covering the floor. It smelled musty and old, like it had been abandoned for a long time.

“ _Now_ , if you don't have any other _complaints._ _”_ He sounded angry, or maybe just irritated but Harry was just glad that whatever was going on wouldn't happen in a busy parking lot. His lips returned to Harry´s throat at the same time that his hands began wandering again. He couldn't believe he was doing this, _with his teacher._ The thought was washed from his mind as another wave of heat and lust rushed from the curse mark on his stomach, making him dizzy enough to close his eyes against the rush.

His skin burned where Professor Lupin had touched him and his heart felt as if it wanted to jump straight out of his chest. He had never felt like this before.

Maybe if his head had been a little less fuzzy and his body had been feeling a little _worse_ he would have tried to stop the werewolf, but he didn't even consider that option. Right now, _anything_ sounded better than stopping.

The mark on his stomach continued burning, pulsing in rhythm with his heart.

“On your knees.” His body followed the order as if it was the only natural thing to do, legs giving way under him before he could so much as think.

His eyes were blurry like when he and Ron had drunken too much butter-beer, so it took him a moment to realize what the Werewolf was doing. With only his pants unbuttoned, Professor Lupin held his half-hard erection in his hand, the head an angry read that made Harry´s mouth water.

Harry swallowed, dizziness increasing until he had to close his eyes again, lest he couldn't keep himself upright.

A sharp pull at his hair made him wince, eyes blinking open to look at his Professor. 

Professor Lupin ´s smile was clear even with his blurry sight, the sharp edges of his teeth pulling at his lip as he looked down on him.

A touch against his lips made him look down. He swallowed. He had only ever seen his own penis when it was hard but … even half-hard the werewolves dick made him shiver. Another wave of heat rushed through him, he let out a deep breath as he tried to curl forward around the mark on his stomach.Instead, he met rough fabric and hot flesh against his cheek.

He was pulled back, yelping at the sting.

“Open up.”

Harry looked up at him blankly. Dizziness that was heavier than alcohol could have made him, combined with the tingle of heat that burned in him to make his thoughts slow and heavy. _Unfocused._

He squirmed against the floor of the shabby room, suddenly glad for the rough texture of his old jeans - the pressure giving him relief when nothing else would. Harry couldn't´t remember _why,_ but he thought he shouldn't be doing this. Any of this.

Not with his Professor or _at all._

His hair was pulled again.

“ _Open up, Harry._ _”_ The werewolf did not wait for him to follow his order this time, fingers pressing into his jaw until he opened his mouth.

He could hear blood rush in his ears as his body burned. With each pull at his hair or fingers pressing into his skin his blood became hotter, the curse rushing through him until he could barely think straight. He didn't know when he had gotten so hard but his dick was pushing painfully against the fabric of his jeans and _he liked it._ He wasn't even doing anything but everything felt _so good_ \- but it wasn't enough.

Harry blinked up at Professor Lupin, his head felt heavy and he was sure it he wouldn't have been able to hold it upright without the fingers holding his jaw. . The tip of Professor Lupin ´s dick dropped on his tongue, his hand guiding it to spread the pre-cum on his tongue until he was satisfied with the picture Harry made.

It tasted funny. Like alcohol that burned on his tongue or bitter lemon that made his mouth water. Professor Lupin pulled at the edge of his mouth when he tried to swallow, the edge of his nails pressing painfully against his cheek.

The thrust into his throat was unexpected. Tears stung in his eyes as he choked against the intrusion - his jaw ached as his throat was stuffed to the brim. He tried to breath around it, to push the werewolf away to get some air, but instead the hand curled into his hair simply pressed his head down against the intrusion. It _burned,_ the werewolf´s hand buried in his hair, his cock down Harry´s throat as he choaked around it - drool dripping down his chin.

He couldn't breath - dizzy heat turning into shivers as he choaked on the dick in front of him.

Harry snapped back, off the dick that had been buried down his throat, he was gasping for air - each breath stinging in his chest. Another wave of heat rushed through him, the rough fabric of pants suddenly not enough anymore - the mark kept heating up as if to boil his blood until there was nothing left of him. He moaned as fingers curled around his throat, smearing his drool across his blushing skin. Suddenly it occurred to him that things the werewolf had done hadn't hurt.

“Have you realized it yet, little Harry?” Professor Lupin hands returned to his chin, thumb running over soaked lips as he looked down on him. It was infuriating.

“The more pleasure you feel, the less you will be hurt by the mark. If you do nothing you will end up feeling like you are being burned alive; until someone decides to release you of your torture by pleasuring you instead. That´s the kind of curse you got yourself into.” He sounded like the Professor he was, giving a lecture even now after fucking his students throat open with his cock.

Harry stared up at him. He didn't know who had cursed him. The mark had appeared after a fight with a group of slytherins - and the burning had started shortly after. He had tried to make his way to Madam Pompfrey when Professor Lupin had found him.

“Of course I wont let it come that far _,_ but if I´´m not there i´m _sure_ there are many who would _love_ to mess up a pretty thing like you.” He leaned down, lips meeting Harry´s cheek. He sounded gleeful, dark, _dangerous._ An embarrassingly breathless noise ripped from Harry´s throat. His head throbbed numbly, like it had been wrapped in cotton until his thoughts didn't make any sense anymore.

“Do you understand, little Harry? If you don´t follow the curse you will be _ruined._ _”_ An edge of sharp teeth pulled along his skin, sending shivers down his spine. And that was when he realized that Professor Lupin was _right._ He couldn't live like this - with his body burning every minute of the day, he ..

It didn't hurt. Choking on a dick, being cut by teeth - _everything._ None of it hurt. It just made him ache. The burning was far worse than anything Professor Lupin had done to him.

But it wasn't enough. He needed _more._

His chin was still being held, but it didn't stop him from leaning against the werewolf´s legs. _It didn't hurt._ That thought managed to shoo away some of the anxiety and confusion buried in his gut. It didn't hurt. This was fine. He could do this. The werewolves erection slid against his cheek, his hand receding to return to Harry´s hair.

For a moment he stared, the werewolf´s erection was big. A mark of the wolf blood running in the Professor´s veins. How had he swallowed that?

His mouth watered and he winced against the burn under his skin. His fingers trembled as he reached for the member in front of him. His fingertips barely touched one another when he curled the around the base and _it made him horny._

He could feel the drool on his chin and thought that he should be scared, or maybe angry - but instead he just thought that he wanted to bury the erection in front of him down his throat until he couldn't breath. His throat ached but this time it was him who stuffed the werewolf´s cock down his throat, eyes rolling back _just a bit_ when Professor Lupin started thrusting down into it, pressing his head down when Harry gagged against the intrusion.

It felt dirty. And wrong. Like something he shouldn't be doing. It felt sinful. It felt _good._

His arms shook as he tried to hold himself upright against the harsh fucking. He choked, spit and pre-cum running down his chin when the werewolf´s thrusts kept him from swallowing. _It felt good._ He moaned against the werewolf, hugging against his legs to pull himself closer. Fingers wrapped around his throat _just so,_ pressing against the cock buried in his throat and the thought of the werewolf feeling himself made him moan.

“ _Good boy._ _”_ Professor Lupin muttered breathlessly, voice darker and without the usual soft lull it held. His eyes became brighter by the minute, light brown washing into the amber eyes of the wolf inside of him.

The hand around his throat disappeared and fingers pulled against his hair to pull him back - Harry continued to move against the cock down his throat, mindless against the dragging feeling in his throat - the sting of hair being pulled only adding to his growing erection.

Finally he couldn't´t ignore the pull anymore when a harsh yank pulled him off the werewolves cock. He whined, mouth open as he waited for the werewolf to continue. He could feel his throat ache like it had been stretched too far and he muffled a groan by leaning against the werewolf´s leg when another wave of heat rushed through him - worse now that he wasn't doing anything.

The leg he had been leaning against pushed him back until he was back to kneeling in front of the werewolf. This time, when fingers wandered up his jaw his mouth dropped open without another thought, a moan gathering in his throat at the thought of returning the werewolves cock to his throat. Instead, two fingers pulled at his lower lip. Smearing the mix of drool and pre-cum across his lips in a rendition of gloss. He couldn't look away from Professor Lupin. The werewolf looked nearly unbothered. _Nearly._ His pupils had become smaller, revealing the yellowish shine of a werewolf, elongated teeth poked through his lips and a hint of flush spread across the professor´s cheeks. He looked - _animalistic._

Two fingers started fucking into his mouth. Pulling at the edge of his lips again when he didn't close his mouth around them fast enough.

“Good boy.” The werewolf praised.

A rush of pleasure washed through him at the praise, making him press himself against the floor, his own erection straining painfully against his jeans.

Another shiver went through him when the fingers went from fucking his mouth to fucking down his throat, and Harry couldn't remember when it had happened but he had long since stopped caring about the drool or the sweat or _anything_ but the fingers fucking his throat and the straining of his own cock and he _didn't want to stop._

Rather, even the thought of stopping left his mind reeling like a snapping lifeline.

Slowly the fingers pulled back, but the burning and aching they had left in his throat made him moan even without them. The sound of fingers snapping in front him made his eyes snap open. He hadn't realized he had closed them.

“Turn around.”

He did, his legs trembling so badly that he near stumbled over himself. It was different. Not seeing Professor Lupin. Not knowing what he was going to do, instead he could only see the old bed and its dusty blankets in front of him. The sudden bout of shame stung just as good as the pain had and when a hand pressed against his back he dropped to lean against his bed without biting back the moans that forced themselves out of him.

Professor Lupin pulled at his pants roughly, only managing to pull them away after Harry fumbled to open them. He wondered weather he should remove the crumbled, over sized shirt he was wearing as well but when he tried to unbutton it shard nails buried themselves into the sensitive skin off his back and he dropped back against the bed panting.

“Keep it on.” Professor Lupin ´s voice rumbled.

There was something different about that. About not being naked while they did all of this. About Professor Lupin not _caring._ Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged his own perversion at the same time as he wondered weather he had lost it entirely, but he had no time to wonder about such things.

Something dripped down his back, too smooth to be water but too cold to be spit. When he tried to turn around to see, Professor Lupin pressed his head into the bed, holding him down as the liquid ran down his spine to his ass. The hand on his head left, instead joining the other to squeeze his cheeks and pull them apart to let the liquid - lube? He considered dimly - drip between them. Only when there was seemingly enough of it for Professor Lupin ´s taste did he let go, fingers finding Harry's hole to poke at it.

He let out a breath. Anxiety mixing with the burning under his skin until he wanted nothing more than Lupin to _get on with it._

Two fingers entered him at once, sinking into him knuckle deep as he clenched at the unexpected pain that turned into boiling pleasure. He pushed back, the thick chuckle of the werewolf a background noise to the fingers he fucked himself against. Weather it was lube or something else - it made it easier. It felt _good._ Better than the fingers down his throat, _nearly_ as good as the cock that had been buried in him. He moaned harshly, stuttering between rutting against the bed in front of him and against the fingers inside him.

“Such an _eager_ pet.” The mocking voice washed over him just as he buried the fingers to the rim inside of himself, the humiliation only serving to fuel the _wrong but right_ pleasure inside of him.

Harry whine of protest at the fingers removal turned into a moan as the werewolves thick cock pressed against his hole. It felt hot against his skin, the thick head catching on his fluttering hole as the Professor spread the lube further. His knees shook and for a moment he wasn't sure if he wanted to lean against or _away_ from the werewolf but the choice was taken from him when hands curled around his hip, fingers bruising against his heated skin.

“You are such a good boy, Harry.” He moaned at the lips ghosting over the skin of his back and the cock rutting between his cheeks.

“Professor, I-”

The werewolf did not wait for him to finish. His cock sliding into Harry in one smooth motion that knocked the air out of him at the same time as pain flamed up inside of him.It _hurt,_ but only for a moment - the burning sting that felt like his insides had been forced apart turning into pleasure instead. His eyes rolled back, body twitching against the cock inside of him. When Professor Lupin moved he cried out, tears catching in his lashes. It was too much - he _couldn't -_

Professor Lupin pulled back, and it felt like his insides were dragged right out with him and - the werewolf pushed back into him harshly, fingers curled into iron grips that turned the skin under them purple and eyes set on the filled hole in front of him.

It took Harry a moment to realize he was sobbing, but he couldn't quiet understand _why_ because he was too wrapped up in trying to hold himself upright against the bed as the werewolf pushed into him and _it felt so good._ His whole body was shaking under the force the werewolf was fucking him with, his speed only increasing at the sounds Harry made. Moans and pleas between the sobs he couldn't hold back.

He tried reaching for his own erection but a slap on his on his cheek stopped him.

“ _Don't touch yourself._ ” Professor Lupin growled, his voice had turned deeper, _animalistic._

Harry whined, dropping his hand back against the bed to keep himself from falling.

He could feel the rough pull of clothes everytime the werewolf fucked into him to the hilt and the thought of the werewolf fucking like a whore - not even caring to undress himself - send a perverse shiver of excitement right down to his prick. The fucking had turned rougher, less fast and more animalistic - fucking deeper into him with each time as if to breed him. Harry thought he could feel the cock inside him become bigger, stretching him even further and rubbing at his insides. _It felt good._

His head had long since dropped into the dirty sheets of the bed, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he drooled at the pleasure. Hands wandered up his body, leaving behind throbbing marks and burning flesh. When they curled around his throat Harry moaned, his head was becoming dizzy with the loss of air and all of his attention fell on the dick impaling him. The werewolf pulled him back by the throat, choking him as he pushed deeper into Harry. His eyes rolled back, insides stuffed to the brim as the air was choaked out of him. Just when it was about to be too much - when he thought he couldn't handle it anymore, the fingers around his throat loosened. He was dropped back onto the bed at the same time as the Professor pushed into him again - gravity sending him deeper inside of Harry than he had reached before. He could feel something grow - the too big head pulling at his rim everytime it was pushed inside again until it it was too big to pull out anymore. Harry sobbed, whining at the stretch inside of him. He pulled at the sheets to pull himself away from the intrusion that had suddenly become too much for his body.

“Hush,” Professor Lupin murmured, the iron grip of fingers returning to his bruised hip as he continued moving slowly inside of him, the thick head stuffing further into his insides. “It´s fine Harry.”

“What-” He choaked out.

“I´m Knotting you Harry. _Breeding you._ ”

The werewolves knot settled, blinding hot cum shooting into Harry´s inside until he felt fuller than he had ever before. He moaned at the feeling, mewling when the werewolf moved him forward against the bed and his neglected prick rubbed against the old wood.

“Professor-” He garbled. “ _Please_ _”_ He wasn't sure what he was asking for. His brain was muddled and the waves of heat from the curse-mark mixed with the pleasure of friction against his prick.

“You are doing so well Harry, such a good boy.” Professor Lupin´s lips touched his neck. “You are taking me so well.”

“ _Please -_ _”_

“Hush,” The Professor soothed him, curling his arm around Harry´s body to grab his weeping prick. His movements were slow, not like the animalistic fucking he had done earlier but nearly loving. Harry pushed into the hand as well as he could, the knot inside of him only adding to the pleasure as the Werewolf jacked him off.

It ended too fast, his body too wrung out _too new_ to hold out long against the curse or the pleasure he had been forced through. When he came it felt like he had blacked out for just a second, breath knocked out of him and head filled with white noise as the relief hit him like a sledgehammer.

Only when his senses returned to him, did he realize the werewolf had not finished, milking his prick even when it became sensitive and pushing his shrinking knot deep into Harry regardless of the sudden onset of the ebbing pain that hadn't been there before. The cock inside of him was still hard even though he had already cum.

Harry curled his fingers around the sheets covering his bedding, gnashing his teeth in an attempt to not cry out at the harsh thrusts that had suddenly become too much after his orgasm. It didn't feel _bad, but -_

When Professor Lupin finished with a quiet groan he pulled Harry back against him one last time, burying himself to the hilt to cover Harry´s insides in heat once more. Then he let go, the knot shrunken enough to pull out of his stretched hole with only a slight pull. Harry let out the breath he had been holding, he could feel the trickle of cum leaking out of him as Professor Lupin pulled out.

When the werewolf stepped back, his body ached as if he had just run a marathon, the burn of the mark receding until it lowered to a simmer that was barely there but continued to edge around his guts. He turned his head to look at the werewolf, too tired to try to move beyond that.

Professor Lupin met his eyes, lips curling into something akin to dark amusement as he inspected the way Harry was sprawled across the floor and bed, dripping with the werewolves cum. Harry wondered just how wrecked he looked as shame started to burn through the numbness that had kept him from thinking earlier. But when he closed his eyes fingers caught his jaw once again. His eyes fluttered open, shooting up to the soft cock that was presented to him.

“Clean it up Harry.” A stirring sense of irritation warred with the burning in his gut but he did not get to consider his options before his face was pressed against the werewolves flaccid cock. “ _Now._ _”_

So he did. It tasted funny. Bad but not enough to make him gag. And he was aware enough that it was only the ebbing heat of the mark that stopped him from gagging against the taste of himself on the werewolf.

“Good boy.” Fingers ran through his hair, petting the corner of his eyes like an owner would do to their favorite pet.

When the werewolf pulled back and fixed his clothing the mark had cooled down to near nothing.

His back stung uncomfortably when he moved his legs. His body felt like it had been burned and glued together again, and when he watched Professor Lupin close his pants it took everything he had to not start crying as his brain stopped aching and started _thinking._ What had he done? What was he going to do now? What if someone found out -

“Don't worry Harry.” His worries must have been painted across his face because Professor Lupin smiled down at him comfortingly, the still yellowish tint in his eyes doing nothing to calm him. “I won´t tell anyone about your predicament.”

Relief fought with shame, and he couldn't help but drop his head as he remembered that the Werewolf hadn't even undressed himself.

No matter what Harry had imagined, he had never thought he would loose his virginity like this. It hadn't felt bad. He had _liked_ it but- He hadn't _wanted_ it. Not like this.

He wanted to blame the curse.Wanted to blame it for the perverse enjoyment he had gotten out of everything earlier but even then he knew that he had already imagined things like this before but-

“Rest for now. Starting tomorrow we will have to search for a solution to your curse problem,” Harry looked up, hope blooming as fast as shame had earlier. “Until then I´m sure I can keep you entertained, _little Harry_.” He didn't want to admit to the shiver of excitement that ran through him at the man´s words, but it couldn't be hidden from the keen eyes that were inspecting him.

Professor Lupin´s lips curled into a mischievous smile.

“You look good like that, Harry.”

He didn't reply, instead curling his fingers tighter into the sheets as he tried not to think about how debauched he must look. How _dirty._

He didn't look up to meet the werewolf´s eyes but a shiver ran down his spine either way and even though he hated to admit it, the thought of being used like this by Professor Lupin excited him. Excited the _curse_ enough to throb under his skin.

“This is the shrieking shack, I´m sure you know how to return to Hogwarts from here, don't you?”

He nodded, exhaustion washing over him like a wave.

“Good, then I will see you tomorrow in my office Harry.” He agreed numbly, wishing he didn't like the whispered praise of “ _good boy_ _”_ and the fingers running through his messy hair quiet so much.

As the werewolf vanished, Harry pulled himself up on his shaky legs to drag himself onto the bed. When he stood he could feel the trickle of cum run down his legs, the sensation sending heat shooting to the mark as he remembered just what he had done. He ignored his prick that twitched in interest at his thoughts instead spreading out on the bed and sighing heavily. His body was sticky with sweat and _other things_ , but he couldn't care enough to want to do something about it. It was fine if he stayed here for a bit longer, he decided.

The exhaustion that washed over him send him to sleep as soon as he had pulled the flimsy blanket over himself.


End file.
